Los angeles si vienen en navidad
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Para un vampiro como Edward la navidad no es la epoca preferida del año, en especial si toda tu familia estan emparejados lo cual hace que te sientas muy solo ¿Acaso nadie le puede hacer cambiar de opinion? Los angeles si vienen en navidad despues de todo


**Cullen Christmast Contest  
Nombre del One-Shot: **Los angeles si vienen en navidad**  
Nombre de la Autora: **Estrella . Carlie . Cullen.**  
Personajes: **EdwardxBella**  
Rating: **K  
**Summary:**Para un vampiro como Edward la navidad no es la epoca preferida del año, en especial si toda tu familia estan emparejados lo cual hace que te sientas muy solo ¿Acaso nadie le puede hacer cambiar de opinion? Los angeles si vienen en navidad despues de todo

* * *

Navidad, una época de felicidad, optimismo, generosidad y anhelo, incluso en la casa Cullen, como de costumbre todos ellos estaban sumamente felices, bueno, todos excepto el, para un vampiro solo como el no era nada fácil esta época, todos los de su familia tenían pensamientos excesivamente dulces y amorosos, que a pesar de que también iban dirigidos hacia su familia, iban dirigidos especialmente hacia sus respectivas parejas. Todo ese nivel de alegría y amor lo hacían sentirse consumido en soledad.

-YA BAJA EDWARD- grito Alice

Como todos los años que había estado con ellos este pequeño duendecillo se había encargado de hacer una fiesta de navidad verdaderamente ostentosa. Edward no tenia ni una pisca de ganas de bajar, desde su cuarto podía escuchar perfectamente todas las cosas que sucedían abajo y el verdaderamente no deseaba estar ahí.

Se podía escuchar como Emmett cantaba villancicos y como al poco rato Alice se le unía, a Rose tocando el piano para complacer los infantilismos de su esposo, a Jasper tamborileando los dedos en la mesa al ritmo de la canción, probablemente miraba a Alice embobado, también podía escuchar a Esme arreglando los regalos de navidad y a Carlisle pasar las paginas de un libro.

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, SI NO BAJAS YA PINTARE EL VOLVO DE ROSA- amenazo Alice.

El suspiro resignado, bajo las escaleras, y fue al salón, donde se encontraba ya toda su familia, esperándolo.

-Ya era hora señor "si quiero estar la navidad en mi cuarto, pasare la navidad en mi cuarto"-dijo Emmett burlón

Edward solo rodo los ojos y se sentó en el sillón grande, junto a Esme y Carlisle

-Bien chicos, este año decidí que los regalos los entregáramos por orden de emparejamiento- dijo Alice

¿Qué? ¿Había dicho emparejamiento? ¿Que demonios le pasaba? Acaso no se acordaba de el no estaba emparejado, ¿Qué demonios planeaba? El iba a protestar, pero al ver la mirada asesina de Alice decidió mejor no decir nada y se quedo refunfuñando en su lugar.

"Lo siento hermano, no lo hice por molestarte ya habíamos utilizado todo, nada se me ocurría" pensó Alice

Ella sabia que a Edward le había molestado, pero no lo hacia con mala intención. Edward le creyó y asintió animándola a seguir.

La entrega de los regalos fue soportable para el, hasta que llego la parte en cuando las pareja se daban regalos entre si, todos sus pensamientos iban desde "gracias por estar conmigo" hasta "ya quiero que lo uses", sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de quitarse las imágenes mentales que Emmett le había proporcionado

-Voy a caminar un rato-dijo Edward incomodo

Se levanto y salió de la casa, lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí, de su familia, no es que no la quisiera pero si lo hacían sentirse mal.

Había algunas veces en las que pensaba que siempre estaría solo, su madre Esme incluso temía que no pudiera encontrar a nadie para el. La verdad a el lo tenía casi siempre sin cuidado, pero no sabia como es que ahorita lo había afectado tanto, tal vez, tantos años en soledad, al fin habían surtido su efecto, haciéndole sentir excesivamente desdichado.

Siguió caminando por el bosque, hasta llegar a un pequeño prado cubierto de nieve, a causa de invierno, se recostó en medio de el y cerro los ojos.

Ya habían pasado décadas de su transformación, al principio solo eran el y Carlisle, solo ellos 2, un par de compañeros, que mas que amigos y hermanos, se consideraban padre e hijo, pero al poco rato, Carlisle encontró a Esme, la convirtió después de encontrarla a punto de morir, ella era una mujer tan dulce y compasiva que nadie podía resistirse a ella, ni siquiera el propio Edward, ella fue, es y siempre será una madre para el, pero a pesar de quererlos mucho a ambos, el no puede dejar de sentir algo de envidia, envidia a aquel amor que ahora los hacia sentirse completos.

Lugo llego su hermana, Rosalie, la habían violado, Carlisle la encontró moribunda y decidió convertirla con la esperanza de que ella fuera para Edward como Esme para el, lamentablemente no fue así, ella y el comenzaron mal desde el principio, además de que sufría mucho ya que lo que mas había deseado en el mundo era formar una familia y ahora siendo vampiro, no podía, pero luego, en una expedición de caza encontró a Emmett, al pobre lo había atacado un oso y ella al recordarle al hijo de una amiga en su humanidad, decidió ayudarlo y lo llevo con Carlisle, el lo convirtió y ahora vivían felizmente enamorados.

El había visto el cambio, de su padre y su hermana cuando encontraron a su pareja, ahora su mirada era siempre alegre, aun si los veía enojados, sus ojos eran mas brillantes que antes, pero sobre todo, sus pensamientos hacia la persona a la que amaban eran tan dulces y acaramelados, que lo hacían sentirse extrañamente vacio y triste.

Lugo de un tiempo en el que fueron ellos 5, llego a su familia otra pareja, ellos eran Alice y Jasper, el no había visto su historia de amor con sus propios ojos, pero gracias a su don sabia exactamente lo que había pasado, ese par era el que mas expresaban sus sentimientos, se podría decir, ya que cuando se miraban a los ojos, hacían una conexión tan poderosa, que sentías como si hubieras interrumpido un momento demasiado intimo, si te atrevías a verlos.

Ahora, en navidad, era cuando mas se sentían esos sentimientos que tanto lo agobiaban, en los pensamientos de cada uno de los de su familia expresaban un amor tan poderoso para su pareja, que Edward se sentía apartado de ellos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una dulce voz a su lado

Edward se sobresalto y se aparto a velocidad vampírica, pero en cuanto vio a la persona que se hallaba a su lado, se quedo paralizado.

Una chica, eso era lo que le había sobresaltado, estaba sentada a su lado, pero no era cualquier chica, era la visión mas angelical que el vampiro había visto en sus 100 años de vida. La chica estaba vestida con un grueso abrigo azul fuerte y unos simples jeans, que ocultaban su frágil figura, pero aun así, el la podía apreciar, su piel era extremadamente pálida, casi igual la de el, un cabello color café que contrastaba perfectamente con su tez, pero lo que mas le impresiono fueron esos orbes color chocolate, que lo miraban con curiosidad, el solo pudo encontrar una sola cosa que se asociara con esa chica, un ángel.

Su preciada y angelical visión fue interrumpida por una ráfaga de viento que lo obligo a inhalar la esencia que desprendía esa chica, en cuanto su aroma llego a su ser, un deseo incontrolable lo lleno, ese olor era el mas exquisito que había olido jamás, ella era humana, intento controlarse, pero una nueva ráfaga de viento volvió a llevar ese aroma a el, y ya no pudo, se lanzo a la chica con una especie de frenesí animal, la tomo por la cintura, dispuesto a morderle el cuello y succionar hasta la ultima gota de aquel exquisito manjar que era su sangre.

La chica lo miraba espantada y maravilladla a la vez y por alguna extraña razón Edward volteo a verla cuando estaba a punto de traspasar su frágil piel. Esta nueva imagen lo paralizo nuevamente, como aquel ángel, que había visto hace apenas unos cuantos segundos, ahora ya no tenia esa aura de serenidad que había visto antes, ahora parecía muerta de terror, sin embargo, nuevamente sus ojos chocolates fueron los que causaron la diferencia, el al verlos se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

No podía condenar a ese ángel al infierno, no podría vivir con la carga de conciencia que tendría si lo hacia, sin saber por que, esa humana despertaba en el una extraña sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, una combinación de ternura, anhelo, deseo de protegerla y un odio terrible por hacerlo desearla tanto. Fue cuando Edward se percato de una cosa, no podía leer su mente.

Fascinado por esa pequeña humana, y convencido de que no seria capas de morderla, la fue soltando poco a poco, furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan débil, en cuanto la humana estuvo de nuevo en el suelo, el se separo de ella, se sentó y enterró la cara entre sus manos, esperando que su ángel se fuera corriendo.

-¿Estas bien?- repitió la suave voz de su ángel

Edward levanto la cabeza bruscamente, volviendo a toparse con aquel par de ojos marrones, ahora observándolo preocupados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió el

-Lo mismo que tu- dijo ella acercándose y sentándose a su lado- escapo de la navidad en "familia"

Edward se rio por el comentario de esa pequeña humana, y la volvió a ver fascinado, ¿es que acaso no se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de cenársela?

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto ella

-Edward- respondió el- ¿y tu?

-Isabella- contesto ella- pero dime Bella

- Bella- repitió el- hermosa en italiano

Edward le sonrió y ella se sonrojo furiosamente, "adorable "pensó Edward, se quedaron viéndose unos segundos, hasta que Edward rompió su silencio.

-¿se puede saber por que?- pregunto el

-¿Por qué, que?- respondió Bella confundida

-Por que escapas de la navidad en "familia"

Bella se quedo cayada, mordiendo su labio inferior

- solo si tú me dices por que primero- respondió finalmente

Edward lo medito unos segundos, y al final acepto

- Me salí de mi casa por que todos estaban en pareja, había demasiado amor y alegría en sus pensamientos - dijo mirándola a los ojos- tanto, que no pude soportarlo.

Le sonrió cariñosamente, por alguna razón ya no se sentía tan triste, ella no pudo evitar corresponder la sonrisa, totalmente deslumbrada por ese vampiro de cabellos color bronce.

-¿Ahora me dirás?- pregunto el vampiro

La sonrisa de Bella fue desapareciendo lentamente al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada, con los ojos opacados de tristeza, Edward sin saber por que también se entristeció al ver a ese ángel triste, simplemente no podía verla así, el necesitaba que ella fuera feliz.

-Lo siento- dijo el- no es de mi…

-NO-grito ella, ruborizándose enseguida- lo que pasa es que es algo complicado

-Te escucho- dijo Edward animándola a seguir

Bella cerró los ojos y se recostó suavemente en la nieve, Edward hizo lo mismo, pero no le dejo de ver.

-Mi mama y su esposo murieron hace 1 mes en un accidente de coche- dijo Bella con una voz triste- aun soy menor de edad y ya no me quedaba mas familia, me iban a meter a un orfelinato, pero un amigo de mi padre me encontró y me trajo aquí, ahora vivo con el y su hijo, hicieron una especie de fiesta de navidad este año, pero igual que tu no pude soportar tanta alegría.

-¿Por qué no vives con tu padre?- pregunto Edward intrigado

-Charlie murió hace 2 años

-¿Charlie?, ¿Charlie Swan?

-Si- respondió ella ausente

Edward conocía a Charlie, el era el jefe de policía de Forks cuando el y su familia se mudaron hace 3 años, el era un hombre comprometido con su trabajo, era muy bueno y honesto, y a pesar de que no vivía con el, amaba mucho a su hija, y Edward lo sabia. Charlie murió al poco tiempo que los Cullen llegaron, hubo un asalto en una tienda de Forks y Charlie estaba ahí, cumpliendo con su deber, pero uno de los asaltantes tenía un arma y le disparo a Charlie, directo en la cara.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- pregunto Bella al vampiro, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos

Ahora fue Edward el que no sabia de que hablaba

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto

-Morderme- respondió Bella

Edward se quedo helado con la respuesta, ella supo desde el principio lo el quería hacer, pero ¿Cómo lo sabia?, y sobre todo, ¿Por qué no se había alejado cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

- Se lo que eres- susurro ella

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- pregunto el

- Lo se porque el amigo de papa con el que vivo es Billy Black

Billy Black, solamente una patada en el estomago, el era el jefe de la tribu quileute, en la Push, y nada mas y nada menos que el padre de un licántropo, Jacob Black.

-¿Ahora me dirás por que no lo hiciste?- volvió a preguntar Bella

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- pregunto Edward

Bella volvió a bajar la mirada, y se puso a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, así Edward se dio cuenta, ella si quería morir.

-Es eso ¿Cierto?

Bella asintió

-¿porque? Tienes toda una vida por delante ¿por que la desperdiciarías de ese modo?

-No tengo ánimos de seguir- dijo con voz quebradiza- tal vez tu no lo entiendas, pero me siento muy sola, no tengo a nadie, jamás lo tuve, solamente Charlie, incluso mi madre, ella no me pertenecía, para ella su mayor amor era Phil

Bella intentaba por todas las maneras evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero cada vez era más difícil

-mas de una ves estuve a punto de mudarme con Charlie, el era el único que de verdad me quería-continuo- pero mi madre no cedía, y justo cuando había logrado convencerla, fue el asalto

Ella se hecho a llorar desesperadamente, sollozo tras sollozo sus lagrimas iban cayendo, traspasando con cada una de ellas, el corazón del vampiro, el, dejando atrás su ser racional, se acerco aun mas a su ángel y la abrazo de tal manera de que ahora ella se encontraba apoyada en su pecho.

-Ahora ya ni siquiera tengo a Renne, me he quedado sola

-Eso no es cierto pequeña, estoy seguro de que muchas personas te aman y darían la vida por ti- dijo Edward con el corazón en la mano- solo basta mirarte para darse cuenta de la persona tan maravillosa que eres

Bella continuo llorando, aferrándose desesperadamente al cuerpo de Edward, el solamente atinaba a abrazarla suavemente y a ir dejando dulces besos en su cabello, tenia que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para permanecer en ese lugar, el aroma de su ángel era demasiado tentador, pero verla desmoronarse así, le daba las fuerzas necesarias para poder consolarla, el tenia, necesitaba estar ahí para ella.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no- dijo Bella entre sollozos- pero eso no cambia como me siento, me siento sola Edward, todas las personas a las que verdaderamente eh amado se han ido, dejándome atrás, ya no puedo vivir así, ya no soporto ser un cadáver sin vida que solo se levanta por las mañanas para complacer a alguien que ni siquiera entiende como se siente, que ni siquiera lo intenta, que ni siquiera me quiere lo suficiente como para soportarlo.

-Si no me crees mírame a mi Bella- dijo el- yo un maldito ser sin alma, un asesino, al que ya dejaron atrás no solo las personas a las que ame si no generaciones completas, que tuvo la suerte de encontrar a una familia que lo ama, pero aun así no se siente completo, que aun así siente un vacio en el corazón que nadie a logrado llenar, incluso un ser tan deplorable como yo, puede darse cuenta de que tu eres el ser mas bello, amable y hermoso con el que me he podido topar, no me preguntes por que, solamente lo se.

Bella levanto la cabeza del pecho de Edward y lo volteo a mirar a los ojos, de los suyos todavía brotaban lágrimas silenciosas.

-Por favor- susurro ella- por favor, mátame

-no- contesto el

-por favor- volvió a susurrar- por favor Edward

- No Bella, yo no puedo hacer eso

Los ojos de Bella reflejaban una tristeza infinita, un sufrimiento tan intenso que ella solo veía la solución en la muerte, tantos años sin nadie casi nadie la amara y las únicas que de verdad llegaron a hacerlo, ya se habían ido, ella quería irse con ellas. En cambio los ojos de Edward no solo reflejaban tristeza y dolor, ahora también reflejaban desesperación, el no podía hacerlo, la presión lo estaba matando, ver a aquel ángel sufrir, era el peor dolor que había sentido en toda su vida.

-Por favor-volvió a insistir- no puedes negar que no te tienta mi sangre, te juro que los quileute no se enteraran de nada, no te causare ningún problema, no desatara la guerra con los licántropos, pero por favor hazlo por mi.

Bella volvió a estallar en llanto y a ocultar su rostro en su pecho, Edward ya no podía soportar aquella imagen, un ángel no debía llorar, y sin embargo en estos momentos ahí estaba, delante uno, viendo como lloraba.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto- ¿De verdad quieres esto?

-Si- respondió Bella ahogando un sollozo-ya no quiero sentir mas dolor, me he cansado de luchar, ya no quiero despertar cada día sabiendo que no tengo a nadie en el mundo, me canse de esperar a alguien que llene el agujero que siento en el pecho, yo ya no puedo seguir, no soy una maquina que haga todo por programación yo también merezco un poco de amor.

Edward acuno su rostro dulcemente entre sus manos, y lo alzo, para que nuevamente esos orbes color chocolate se encontraran con los suyos, acaricio suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar, limpiando el rastro de lagrimas que se hallaban ahí, se quedo admirando un momento aquellos ojos colmados en tristeza, y después de algunos segundos comenzó a inclinar su rostro hacia el frágil cuerpo de Bella.

Ella cerro los ojos, triunfante, en espera del dulce consuelo de la muerte, con un sentimiento de alegría amarga, por fin ya todo había acabado, ya sentía la respiración de Edward cerca de ella, suspiro por ultima vez y se preparo para lo que venia, el final. Sin embargo lo siguiente que sintió fue algo muy diferente de lo que ella esperaba.

Edward presiono muy suavemente sus labios en los de ella, provocando que miles de corrientes eléctricas, recorrieran el cuerpo de Bella, provenientes de aquel suave y frio contacto. El comenzó a mover cuidadosamente sus labios, intentando no ejercer mucha presión y hacerle daño y por más que Bella lo intentara, no pudo evitar corresponder a aquel beso. Sus bocas se movían al unisonó, creando una danza perfecta, que ninguno de de los dos quería acabar, pero el rompió el beso, en cuanto se percato de que a Bella le empezaba a faltar el aire, ambos abrieron los ojos y se quedaron admirando el uno al otro.

-Déjame a mi - pidió Edward- deja que sea yo quien te ame

Bella le sonrió y asintió lentamente, haciendo que a el se le hinchara el pecho de alegría. Todos esos años de soledad al fin habían terminado, había valido la pena, había valido la pena esperar por ella.

-No sabes cuanto te he esperado- dijo el, sonriéndole

Ahora al fin lo comprendía, era por eso que lo habían obligado a festejar navidad, era por eso que Alice lo había molestado con lo de las parejas, era por eso que nadie objeto nada cuando el se fue de la casa, y ahora por fin se había dado cuenta de que los ángeles, si vienen en navidad.

* * *

Hola a todas, aqui dejo mi fic pra en Cullen Christmas contest

Para todas las que leen mi otro fic

les aviso q no pasa nada, no lo he dejado,

lo q pasa es q ya estoy en examenes

y c m olvido avisar, pro no c preocupen

pronto actualizare

plis si les gusto o no aganmelo saber x un lindo Review

las votaciones empiezan el 21 de diciempre x si quieren votar x mi o escribir su historia

http : //www . fanfiction . net /u/2146572 / Cullen_Christmas_Contest

ese es el link, solo quitenle los espacios

bno chikas m voy espero q les haya gustado

177 DIAS PRA ECLIPSE ^^

bsos gomitosos

*3str3lla*


End file.
